


Warm

by atinyinwonderland



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Cock Warming, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinyinwonderland/pseuds/atinyinwonderland
Summary: You wanted to try something new, but maybe failing wasn’t that bad.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Warm

It was so warm in the bath. The mirror was covered in fog, its surface only reflecting blurry shapes and the peach colored wall. Steam lingered in the air, making each breath intake feel like a sauna, but better. You had been like this a little over five minutes so the water was still hot. But it was hotter inside, with Yunho buried within your walls. His head rested against your shoulder, body unmoving and so still you only knew he hadn't fallen asleep by the soft humming against your ear.

If moments could be trapped and treasured and laid somewhere to revisit, this one would be among your favorites. There was something dearly intimate about holding him like this, nothing but skin in the way of your hands, chest to chest, arms surrounding his shoulders as his voice flew past the loose strands of your hair.

Your hips moved and the humming became a hiss. The hands that rested against your lower back instinctively pulled you closer, nails digging into your skin. Your walls clenched at the feeling, his length throbbing inside as you held back a moan. You fought the urge to chase after that feeling, teeth sinking onto your bottom lip, both his and your breath evening out slowly.

Yunho raised his head and stared at you, your shoulder feeling cold in its absence.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop next time" his eyes were dark with lust, but still he seemed to you the softest person you'd ever seen, cheeks pink and damp hair sticking to his forehead, lips almost pouting. Your hand reached and caressed his hair, getting it out of the way.

"I second that, this is torture" you closed the distance, brushing his lips softly. "Thanks for doing this. We did pretty good even if it was short."

"It's been... interesting. Frustraiting, but nice. Sometimes you get nice ideas."

"It's your fault, you inspire them" your lips brushed his once more and your walls clenched out of your control, drawing a moan out of him that seemed like a good enough substitute to his previous humming. That was his breaking point.

Yunho's eyes pierced right through you as his hands sparked into action and travelled the remaining distance to cup your ass and elicit movement from your hips. Water began splashing against the tub as you thrusted in his lap, the sound soothing compared to your growing ragged breaths and urgent moans. He squeezed your cheeks helping you move faster, your hands settled on his shoulders for support, your neck sensitive to the kisses and bites he placed there. It was a shame the water muted the sound of your skin meeting, it sure would've sounded deliciously obscene to hear it as you neared the edge.

It didn't take much to get you trembling, you both were more than sensitive after having held back before. You screamed first, and his hands kept you going until he got his release too. Yunho fell back against the tub with a grunt, you fell flushed against his chest. His heartbeat guided you back to normal, soothing your high and helping calm your breaths. You tried to remove your weight off of him after a while, but he held you down, eyes closed and smirk facing the ceiling.

"We could try again. I like being inside you." A bolt of pleasure made you jolt just by listening to those words. He chuckled and ran a soothing hand along your back, each brush of his fingers made your skin crawl. "Oversensitive you is so cute."

You felt a kiss against your hair, but were too afraid to even raise your head to kiss him back. Your cheek remained against his chest, so you kissed him there as you got the words out, "You're gonna be the end of me, Yunho."


End file.
